


destroy the world with me

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Deliberate Bad Art, Implied Genocide, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Photomanip, Wannabe Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wishes to end everything. The other has the means with which to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destroy the world with me

[](http://imgur.com/JuotBPX)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are such creepazoids for wanting the entire world dead, amirite? So obviously they were meant for each other!


End file.
